Look What You Have Done
by presiousca
Summary: [SHORTFIC] "Yeol, ranjangku terasa dingin. Datanglah dan hangatkan untukku." Oh, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! CHANBAEK!


**Look What You Have Done**

A special fic for **CussonsBaekby** a.k.a Cempluk birthday!

.

.

"Aku bilang juga apa! Kita pasti diterima, Yeol!"

Baekhyun melompat, memeluk leher Chanyeol yang tingginya menjulang ke atap. Pacarnya itu buru-buru tersenyum bergigi karena bahagianya memang tidak terelakkan. Kau boleh anggap mereka kampungan tapi hey, bayangkan jika kau dan pacarmu diterima bekerja di perusahaan yang sama.

Aku berani bertaruh kau pasti tidak akan bisa tidur seminggu karena terlalu bahagia.

"Kita bisa makan siang bersama," Baekhyun menerawang ke atap flat mereka sambil tidur di dada Chanyeol-nya.

"Kita bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama. Kau bisa mendownload banyak film di komputermu lalu kita akan menontonnya di sini."

Chanyeol tak pernah keberatan dengan semua permintaan si pendek yang paling dia cintai ini. Mau diminta terjun payung tanpa parasut-pun, Chanyeol sudi karena dia paham, Baekhyun tak akan memintanya.

Seluruh dunia juga tahu kalau mereka berdua saling menghidupi.

"Kau mau film apa?"

Jemari kurus itu mengukir gambar abstrak di dada Chanyeol, "aku mau Sillent Hill, The Witch, Insidious terus..."

"Yang romantis saja," Chanyeol menyahut.

Tidak terlalu setuju dengan list yang baru saja Baekhyun ucapkan karena semuanya film horor. Bukannya penakut, tapi menonton film romantis berdua saja pasti akan berakhir seru. Saling telanjang di atas tempat tidur contohnya.

"Film horor juga bisa membuatku terangsang, Yeol. Aku akan memelukmu tanpa sadar saat ketakutan dan kau bisa merabai seluruh tubuhku sesukamu."

Tawa Chanyeol pecah karena betapa Baekhyun sangat tahu dirinya luar dan dalam. Lima tahun berpacaran nyatanya sudah mampu membuat keduanya saling terbaca. Rahasia sekecil apapun sudah tidak ada yang bisa mereka sembunyikan.

"Aku tambah menyukaimu," Chanyeol membubuhkan kecupan singkat di ubun-ubun pacarnya.

Namun yang lebih mungil sepertinya meminta lebih. Dibukanya satu-persatu kancing kemeja sampai habis dan langsung saja Baekhyun menerjang dada bidang itu. Chanyeol menatap kucing kelaparannya dalam rasa geli.

"Kau mau di atas?"

Baekhyun berkedip nakal menjawab pertanyaan pacarnya, "simpan penismu itu, _Nerdy_."

Entah bercanda atau tidak, Chanyeol hanya mentertawakan ucapan pacarnya barusan dan langsung menggulingkan tubuh mungil itu. Menjatuhkan Baekhyun ke atas tempat tidur mereka dan langsung menerjang leher sampai dadanya dengan hisapan.

"Biarkan aku menghancurkan bokongmu, Yeol! Aahh!"

Baekhyun terpekik karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja meremas penisnya. Memijat batang kemerahan itu menembus ke balik celana dengan sangat handal.

"Dengan penis sependek ini? Yang benar saja, Babe!" remasan itu semakin diperkuat sampai mata Baekhyun bergulir memutih.

Percuma mau berontak karena _toh_ rasanya sangat nikmat. Mungkin Baekhyun memang menggeleng tak mau tapi bibirnya terus mendesah dengan keras dan minta lebih.

"Nngghh lepaskan! Aku mau ahh!" tiba-tiba saja, Baekhyun mencapai klimaks hanya dengan tangan pacarnya.

Wajah kemerahan Baekhyun terus Chanyeol amati. Mau mengejek tapi dia juga sudah tidak tahan dengan ereksi di celananya. Sedari tadi berkedut ngilu dan akan bertambah sakit setiap mendengar Baekhyun mendesah.

"Sudah ya debatnya. Punyaku jadi rindu bokongmu," penis Chanyeol sudah siap menghujam.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng. Menendang-nendang pacarnya dengan kaki karena bisa gawat kalau mereka melakukan seks malam ini.

"Tidak-tidak, aku besok harus pergi ke mall untuk membeli sepatu! Jangan sekarang Chanyeol! Nngh tidak- aaahh!"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Bekerja di kantor yang sama dengan pacarmu sendiri, nyatanya tidak seasik ekspektasi.

Baekhyun sering melihat bagaimana para karyawan yang lumayan populer mendekati Chanyeol-nya. Bermodus diskusi tentang produk baru atau basa-basi tentang kampung halaman. Modus mereka sudah sangat basi.

Awalnya, Baekhyun biasa saja. Tapi saat dia memergoki Chanyeol dan Rachel di pantry sedang berpegangan tangan, perasaannya langsung buruk.

"Dia hanya mau membaca garis tanganku, Baek. Sumpah!"

Chanyeol sampai memohon menciumi tangannya. Baekhyun bingung sendiri karena sakit di hati langsung sembuh hanya dengan melihat pacarnya yang memelas. Meminta secuil maaf darinya yang padahal sudah berkali-kali Baekhyun berikan.

"Aku tidak suka Rachel, dan kau tidak boleh mengobrol terlalu dekat dengannya, oke?"

Tanpa banyak babibu, Chanyeol langsung memeluknya. Begitu erat sambil menggumamkan ribuan janji setia.

"Tidak akan terulang lagi. Aku janji."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Janji tinggalah janji.

Oh Sehun, partner kerja Baekhyun, siang tadi memberikan sebuah foto dari ponselnya. Menunjukan gambar dimana Chanyeol sedang mencium bibir Rachel di sudut pantry saat sedang sepi.

"Bukannya mau ikut campur, Baek. Tapi aku pikir kau harus tahu," Sehun berusaha menjelaskan sepelan mungkin.

Dia tahu kalau hati rekannya ini sedang remuk dan memanas-manasi Baekhyun bukanlah jalan keluarnya. Melihat lelaki mungil itu telah menitikkan airmata, Sehun sampai kelabakan sendiri untuk mencari tisu.

"Aku bisa berjaga-jaga di luar. Kalau ada yang masuk, aku akan suruh mereka menunggu sampai kau-"

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah selesai," potong Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk paham.

Ya. Baekhyun sudah selesai.

Selesai dengan semua omong kosong yang Chanyeol berikan karena menjadi yang tersakiti sama saja menjadi pihak yang lemah. Lagipula, lelaki di dunia ini tidak hanya Chanyeol seorang. Yang lebih tampan, banyak.

Yang bisa menghibur Baekhyun saat sedih juga sudah ada di depan mata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Sudah, jangan menangis lagi."

Baekhyun pikir tidak ada salahnya untuk mencari obat, _toh_ dia sedang sakit. Yang dimaksud obat disini adalah sama dengan pelarian. Kedengarannya jahat tapi itulah penyembuh paling mujarab. Tidak perlu ke apotek atau ke rumah sakit.

Baekhyun hanya perlu mengajak pria yang akan mengantarnya pulang ini untuk makan malam berdua saja. Ya, dia pasti bisa sembuh dari Chanyeol dengan mudah karena Sehun tidak akan bisa menolak pesonanya.

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

 **Kita sudah selesai. Kau bisa menyetubuhi Rachel di flat busukmu itu. Aku pergi.**

Setelah Baekhyun mengirim pesan singkat itu kepada Chanyeol, Sehun langsung melajukan mobil menuju apartemennya. Baekhyun duduk di samping, memangku tas berisi pakaian dan benda apapun yang tadi dia kemasi dari flat.

Meninggalkan si brengsek Chanyeol karena dia sudah selesai dengan pria itu.

"Jadi, aku bisa tidur di sofa dan kau boleh memakai kamarku jika-"

"Tidak," Baekhyun menyahut cepat, "kita tidur satu kamar."

Sehun terlihat mengangguk di balik kemudi. Tidak bisa disembunyikan, Baekhyun masih mampu menangkap raut bahagia di sudut bibir rekannya itu.

"Terimakasih sudah menawarkan apartemenmu, Sehun. Aku tidak tahu harus kemana lagi kalau-"

"Aku menyukaimu."

Sudah tidak lagi mengejutkan bagi Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, membaca perilaku Sehun sejak mereka berdua bekerja bersama itu sangat mudah. Sejak tatapan pertama juga, Sehun sudah jelas jatuh hati padanya.

Baekhyun pura-pura terkejut.

"Aku sudah lama menyukaimu tapi yeah, kau tahu Chanyeol masih jadi pacarmu waktu itu."

Pria itu tertawa kaku. Baekhyun balas tersenyum simpul, mengusap lengan tegang Sehun seraya berbisik, "kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu?"

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

"Baek, please dengarkan aku."

Chanyeol menarik-narik tangan sang mantan kekasih, berusaha menghentikan lelaki itu agar mau mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Sehun akan menghajar wajahmu kalau kau tidak segera melepasku."

Chanyeol menggeleng tak percaya. Baru tiga hari setelah Baekhyun pergi dari flatnya dan sekarang, dia sudah punya pacar baru. Sebenarnya siapa yang berselingkuh di sini?

"Rachel memang menyukaiku. Tapi kami tidak pernah lebih dari berteman."

"Ya, teman yang bisa melemaskan ereksimu. Aku tahu."

Pria tinggi itu menjambak rambutnya frustasi, "dia baru saja putus dari Kris dan lari kepadaku, Baek! Seharusnya kau tahu kalau dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku. Dia hanya sedang butuh pelarian."

Kata-kata itu secara tidak langsung menyentil hati Baekhyun. Jika benar yang Chanyeol katakan begitu, maka Rachel dan dirinya sama.

Sama-sama kacau dengan pasangan masing-masing dan disaat seperti itu, pelarian memang obat paling mujarab. Entah bagaimana, Baekhyun merasakan setitik sesal di dalam hati.

"Tapi kau membalas ciumannya," tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mendesis kesakitan.

Chanyeol menunduk pasrah, tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun yang sudah terlanjur membenci, "yang kau lihat hanya gambar, Baek."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan tanpa selera.

Sehun di seberang, terlihat mengunyah sambil menceritakan berbagai macam cerita kosong. Baekhyun tak menangkap apapun dari kisah yang pacar barunya itu ceritakan karena pikirannya berada di tempat lain.

Memikirkan apakah Chanyeol bisa memasak ramen dengan benar jika tanpa dirinya?

Apakah Chanyeol bisa merawat kaktus-kaktus mini yang dua bulan lalu mereka beli?

Apakah, Chanyeol tidur nyenyak jika tidak memeluknya?

Apa mungkin Chanyeol, sekarang sedang menunggunya pulang?

"hyun? Hey Baby?"

Baekhyun terkesiap saat usapan Sehun di rahangnya terasa. Menyentuh bagian itu dengan begitu lembut sampai membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kau sakit?" pacar barunya itu jelas terlihat khawatir sekarang.

Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, "aah, tidak. Maaf aku sedang tidak konsen."

Dia jelas sedang mengkhawatirkan sang mantan di depan pacar barunya. Bukan hal baik untuk dibahas bersama di atas meja makan karena rasa lapar dan mood Sehun bisa langsung hancur.

"Ada apa?"

Lagi, Baekhyun buru-buru menggeleng, "bukan apa-apa."

"Chanyeol menemuimu tadi siang."

Sendok di tangan langsung jatuh. Baekhyun tak mampu menghindari tatapan tak terbaca Sehun yang begitu menusuk. Siapapun tahu bahwa di dalam hubungan ini, hanya Sehun yang mencinta. Baekhyun belum, atau malah tidak.

Faktanya saja, lelaki mungil itu masih teringat wajah Chanyeol saat Sehun mencumbuinya kemarin malam. Alhasil Baekhyun bergerak menjauh dan terpaksa berbohong bahwa dia memiliki tugas kantor yang harus diselesaikan.

"Masih belum terlalu jauh kalau kau mau mengakhiri ini, Baek. Kemarin kau sedang sakit hati dan aku ada di sana," Sehun tersenyum tak apa dan itu jelas menusuk perasaan Baekhyun.

Mempermainkan perasaan orang lain tentu saja bukan tindakan terpuji. Beruntung karena Sehun yang sudah begitu dewasa mau mengerti tentang keadaan hati Baekhyun yang bimbang. Tahu kalau lelaki kecil itu butuh pelarian walau hanya untuk sejenak, jadi Sehun menawarkan diri.

"Aku samasekali tak marah padamu. Aku maklum."

 _Toh_ dia memang menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal. Anggap saja Sehun sedang bermain peruntungan, sistem _gambling._

"Maafkan aku, Sehun," Baekhyun tertunduk tak enak hati.

Semakin merasa tak enak saat Sehun merangkul bahunya dengan begitu lembut, "ayo, aku antar kau pulang."

 **.**

 **e)(o**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap pintu flat milik Chanyeol dengan ragu.

Sebenarnya dia sudah tidak punya muka untuk kembali tapi jauh di dalam hati, Baekhyun rindu. Bukan hanya kepada Chanyeol tapi seisi flat yang berisi banyak kenangan dan cerita. Hatinya mendadak mellow kalau mengingat itu tapi tiba-tiba Chanyeol membuka pintu.

Matanya yang bulat itu membola semakin besar. Senyuman idiot Chanyeol bahkan langsung mengembang setelah melihat tas berisi pakaian yang Baekhyun jinjing. Raksasa itu langsung menarik pria kecilnya ke dalam pelukan.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih!" Chanyeol bahkan bersyukur berulang kali bak seorang pejuang yang habis merdeka.

Taunya, Baekhyun tersenyum kecil di sana, "aku masih sedikit membencimu, Yeol."

"Tidak apa. Aku punya banyak film horor untukmu. Aku sengaja menyimpannya karena aku tahu kau akan pulang. Aku mencintaimu, Baek. Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol tidak suka film horor. Dia tidak suka, Baekhyun hapal sekali. Menyimpan file filmnya saja Chanyeol malas namun, dia mengakui hal yang lumayan mengejutkan. Baekhyun tersentuh jujur saja, tapi dia simpan sendiri. Mau mengatakannya juga sudah percuma karena bibirnya telah dikunci dengan bibir Chanyeol.

Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua kembali berpelukan di atas tempat tidur yang dulu Baekhyun pilihkan. Bergelung di bawah selimut sambil mengobrol tentang rencana liburan di Pulau Jeju. Akhir yang bahagia, kalau remaja jaman sekarang menyebutnya.

Aku hanya akan mengamini jika ada yang seperti itu, karena Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan pesan singkat.

 **Yeol, ranjangku terasa dingin. Datanglah dan hangatkan untukku.**

Pria itu tersenyum diam-diam. Memastikan bahwa Baekhyun sudah benar tertidur untuk mencuri kesempatan membalas; **Aku sedang bersama Baekhyun, Rach. Lain kali, oke?**

Pesannya terkirim dan Chanyeol langsung tersenyum miring. Kenapa harus memiliki satu jika kau bisa meraup dua-duanya? Menjadi orang bodoh di jaman sekarang ini hanya akan membuatmu rugi.

Jika kau butuh contoh nyata, maka lihatlah nasib Baekhyun yang malang.

 **Its Ok. Next time kau milikku.**

.

.

 _Karna semua yang tersisa telah pergi. Dan tak ada lagi yang harus kau buktikan._

 _Oh, lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan! Kau telah menipu semua orang!_

 _Menipu semua orang..._

.

.

 **END**


End file.
